Crazy in love
by Srishti101
Summary: 19 year old Bella has resigned herself to her fate thinking she can never come out of it. Will Edward, who lives life to fullest, be able to guide her the path or will he himself get run over by time?


"Bella,hurry up! We are already so late." Renee shouted from the kitchen. We were going to do some grocery shopping. I ran down the stairs and found my mum scowling at me. "Sorry mom. I had to clean up some stuff" i gave her a tight smile and we locked the doors and started towards the store. Renee kept jumping and talking to me animatedly. Sometimes i would wonder how easily she becomes happy. We split up in two to buy the stuff a little faster. I was on my to buy some shampoo,when i noticed myself in the mirror. Black glasses, hairband and denim knee length skirt i looked like a nerd.  
As i neared the billing counter, i heard two people arguing. A girl with black short hair was scolding a boy of 13 yrs or something. I tried to follow the conversation between them.  
"Say sorryyy! Like now" the girl said. I couldn't see her face and by now mom has come to the counter.  
"But i didn't do anything" the boy innocently replied. "Shut up. You were staring at my legs. Have you never seen girls with hot legs? Don't you know its bad to stare" the girl scowled at the boy. The boy snickered and said " i have but yours aren't hot." The girl glared at the boy and asked him to leave the counter. The boy just laughed and went to the other counter muttering a low sorry.  
As the girl turned, we had an eye contact. It was Alice. She looked the same. Same haircut, same denim shorts and leather jacket. We used to be in the same class in high school. She immediately recognized me and came over to hug me.

"Bella. What's up dude?" I was shocked that she remembered me. I told her not much. Mom took this time to intervene and said proudly "what do you mean nothing? She's doing medical from the David Geffen School of medicine from UCLA. Its one of the best colleges."

Alice smiled and said "She used to be the topper in school also. Its good." Mom asked Alice what she was doing these days. Alice gave a wry smile and said "i don't like studying much Mrs Swan so I'm just tagging along with arts. I'm just glad that the holidays are here finally." Renee asked her holiday plans. I was getting quite agitated with moms question & answer round. But Alice gave a huge smile and said "Zurich,Switzerland with you know them actually. You remember Edward and Jacob? The back-benchers?"  
" oh yes. That's really cool." I said with a smile. Alice once again hugged me and left. Strange. After all this time. I meet her now. The guy at the counter handled me a brochure of a travel agency and another of Switzerland and told me Alice forgot about them here only.

We came back home and mom started putting all the things in the cupboard and i went back to my room. I changed into some pajamas and an old top and lay on my bed thinking. I was 19 and was doing medical from a good college. I had come to meet Renee in Munich. She had been married Phil for about two years now.I used to come meet her to feel somewhat like a i was alone. I didn't have any friends and i had never been in a relationship. I was a geek. I've made a habit of being alone and it didn't bother me any longer. But today, i was jealous. Jealous of Alice and her perfect life.

Next i woke up to my moms voice , "Bella come down. The dinner is ready."  
We all sat down at the dinner table. Mom telling Phil about Alice. Bad mouthing will be a better actually. I just shoved the plate aside and started going in my room. "At least finish your dinner" Renee said. I didn't know how this happened but suddenly i was shouting on her. "Im tired of this life. I don't even get a holiday for myself" i said with frustration. Mom just replied " Oh baby, we'll go out on this Sunday. Just you and me." I just scowled at her and went up to my room and locked the door.  
I took Bruno on my lap and searched about that Zurich trip. The photos i saw on the agency's website overwhelmed me. I just kept smiling and suddenly an idea popped nto my mind. I took out a page and started reading.

################ Renee's point of view#######################

I woke up from the alarm at 5 am. Heading out of my quilt was something i would never get accustomed As i went to pick some newspapers, i found a note there by Bella. " Mom i have never felt this way. Don't freak out mom. I am going to Zurich . Please remain calm. I'll call u every day. I have packed everything carefully. I have also taken books with myself. Its very safe mom. Don't ."

Jesus Bella.


End file.
